moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Flashdance
Category:FilmsCategory: (1983)/Media | directed by = Adrian Lyne | written by = Thomas Hedley, Jr. Screenplay writer Thomas Hedley, Jr. is credited as Tom Hedley in this film.; Joe Eszterhas | produced by = Jerry Bruckheimer; Peter Guber; Tom Jacobson; Lynda Obst Associate producer Lynda Obst is credited as Lynda Rosen Obst in this film.; Jon Peters; Don Simpson | music by = Giorgio Moroder | cinematography = Donald Peterman Cinematographer Donald Peterman is credited as Don Peterman in this film. | edited by = Walt Mulconery; Bud S. Smith Editor Bud S. Smith is credited as Bud Smith in this film. | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = April 15th, 1983 | mpaa rating = | running time = 95 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $4,000,000 IMDB; Flashdance (1983); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $94,900,000 (US) $205,900,000 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Flashdance (1983) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Flashdance is an American feature film of the dance drama genre. It was directed by Adrian Lyne with a screenplay written by Thomas Hedley, Jr. and Joe Eszterhas. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on April 15th, 1983. The movie has since become a pinnacle of 1980s cinema and was one of the largest films of 1983, spawning a popular soundtrack as well as inspiring enduring fashion trends such as leg-warmers and collarless sweatshirts. The film made leading actress Jennifer Beals a household name for her portrayal of welder-turned-dancer, Alex Owens. The film was nominated for three Oscars, winning one, and three Golden Globes. Plot Cast People you care about People you don't care about Notes * Copyright holder: 1983, Paramount Pictures Corporation. * Flashdance redirects to this page. * Production on Flashdance began in October, 1982. * Actor Mike Berro, who plays dance judge #5, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Monique Gabrielle, who plays a stripper, is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actor Joe Shelby, who plays a street person, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Flashdance was nominated for three Oscars at the 1984 Academy Awards including, Best Music (Original song), Best Cinematography and Best Film Editing. Composer Giorgio Moroder accepted the award for Best Music. * The movie was nominated for the categories of Best Original Song, Best Motion Picture and Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture (Jennifer Beals) at the 1984 Golden Globe Awards. It won the award for Best Original Score, which was accepted by Giorgio Moroder. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Something happens when she hears the music...it's her freedom. It's her fire. It's her life". * This is Adrian Lyne's second film as a director. * This is Tom Hedley's fifth film as a screenwriter. * This is Joe Eszterhas's second film as a screenwriter. * This is Jennifer Beals' second work in a feature film, and her first credited role. Her next work is playing the part of Eva in The Bride. Recommendations See also * Flashdance * Flashdance media * Flashdance images * Flashdance miscellaneous External Links * * * Flashdance at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1980s; 1983; Ballet; Bodyguard; Cabaret; California; Comedian; Cook; Dancer; Dogs; Female topless nudity; Figure skater; Los Angeles; Maitre D'; Pennsylvania; Pittsburgh; Pittsburgh Conservatory of Dance and Repertory; Profanity; Racquetball; Secretary; Steel worker; Stripper; Welder ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1983/Films Category:April, 1983/Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:F/Films Category:Adrian Lyne/Director Category:Thomas Hedley, Jr./Writer Category:Joe Eszterhas/Writer Category:Jerry Bruckheimer/Producer Category:Peter Guber/Executive producer Category:Tom Jacobson/Associate producer Category:Lynda Obst/Associate producer Category:Jon Peters/Executive producer Category:Don Simpson/Producer Category:Giorgio Moroder/Composer Category:Donald Peterman/Cinematographer Category:Walt Mulconery/Editor Category:Bud S. Smith/Editor